Information technology continues to rapidly evolve to meet new demands and challenges presented. Recently in this field, cloud storage and file management services were made available to individuals and organizations in order to allow users to access and link information from various locations and devices. Typically, users buy or lease storage capacity from a hosting company that is responsible for keeping the data available, secure, accessible, and the physical environment protected and running. The systems implemented and maintained by hosting companies often include several servers (often in different locations and with redundancy) that can be accessed through a co-located cloud computer service, a web service application programming interface or applications, such as, a cloud storage gateway or Web-based content management system.
Prior to the implementation of cloud based systems, the storage, transmission and dispersion of data generally included and was limited to the use of removable media for manual sharing, centralized servers on computer networks, e-mailing and/or hyperlinked documents, and the use of distributed peer-to-peer networking. Now with cloud based storage systems, file syncing and sharing services can allow users to create special folders on each of their devices (e.g., computers, mobile devices, tablets, etc.) and the hosting company's systems can synchronize these folders so that it appears to be the same folder regardless of which device is used to view it, typically through a website or an application. Furthermore, some websites may be secure websites where additional authentication is needed for a user to access the folder/data.
Although these systems have improved information management and facilitated the sharing and/or transmission of data, various improvements are desired for the storage and management of sensitive data, for example, for medium and large enterprises, which often handle customer's confidential information. For example:
There is a need to prevent having to save the document file in local designated folders in each of the user's devices.
There is a need for a system that helps prevent the interception, unintended access and misuse of confidential information.
There is a need for a cloud based system that allows fast and secure information sharing within an enterprise and with additional authorized parties.
In order to overcome the at least the aforementioned limitations in order to improve storage and management of data, improved systems/methods are highly desired.